Y no quedó ninguno
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Conjunto de historias ambientadas en Halloween o relacionadas con el género de terror, para la Casita del Horror del Proyecto 1-8. Enlaces en perfil.
1. A la espera

_Y no quedó ninguno_ es una colección de drabbles o viñetas basados en las propuestas del Proyecto 1-8 de la Casita del Horror, debido a la temática estarán relacionadas con la festividad de Halloween o con el género de terror.

Pensaba dedicar el título de la colección a algún relato de Edgar Allan Poe, me parecía muy apropiado, pero me vino a la mente la frase «Y no quedó ninguno», sacada de mi libro favorito de Agatha Christie. Frase que me eriza la piel, ¿qué mejor que obedecer a eso?

* * *

><p>Imagen propuesta por Nats28<p>

Género: Romance/Sobrenatural

Rating: T

Personaje: Sora

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y no quedó ninguno<strong>_

**1. A la espera**

Empezó a rezar cuando pasaron semanas sin recibir noticias. Y las noticias llegaron, las trajeron hombres uniformados. Noticias envueltas en una sábana blanca con pétalos de rosas sobre ella.

Sora fue la última persona en despedirse, rozando con sus labios el trozo de tela que tapaba su frente.

—No soy yo. Es su cuerpo, todavía lo siento tibio. Es su pecho, parece respirar. No son imaginaciones.

—Será mejor que no levante la sábana —advirtieron, al percibir sus intenciones.

—Hazlo —pidió Sora con entereza.

—Muy bien.

Uno de los hombres procedió a destapar el cuerpo. Llevaba varios días de descomposición y su piel, adornada con cortes, había adquirido un tono grisáceo. Sora asintió, confirmando que ya había mirado las cuencas de sus ojos el tiempo suficiente.

Durante la ceremonia cientos de manos se apoyaron en su hombro. Decenas de amigos le aseguraron que no estaba sola. Pero cuando llegó a su hogar nadie contestó a su saludo, nadie le calentó la cama ni compartieron las sobras del mediodía. De pura costumbre, cada mañana seguía desviando la vista por la ventana, esperando noticias. Apoyaba la frente sobre el cristal, recordándose que sus noticias estaban enterradas.

La fortaleza que había mostrado en el funeral no le servía de nada, las lágrimas que no derramó no calmaron su sed, los gritos de desesperación se mantenían a mitad de su garganta, construyendo un muro a los suspiros de consuelo, y nada, nada valía si no podía pasar ni un día sin desear ser ella la muerta, sin buscar nuevas noticias.

Poco a poco se acostumbró. Dejó de acicalarse, dejó de aspirar el polvo, dejó de mostrarse al sol y hasta dejó de comer.

A finales de octubre recibió nuevas noticias. Esta vez llegaron de noche y entraron como entra el viento por las rendijas. La cogieron de la mano y se la besaron, con un tacto de lija.

—Esta es mi cara ahora. Lo siento.

—No importa. Por fin has venido a por mí.


	2. Sangre

Imagen propuesta por Sybilla. Enlace en perfil.

Advertencias: Desagradable y mucho OoC

Rating: M

Personaje: Yamato

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y no quedó ninguno<em>**

**2. Sangre**

Alguna vez pensé que eras tan fría y cortante que tu sangre debía estar formada por pequeños cristales helados.

Lo pensaba cuando me clavabas la mirada y sentía que me rasgabas con los ojos. Lo pensaba cuando me tocabas y tu cuerpo era tan duro como el de un maniquí. También al escuchar tu voz, las mismas cuerdas vocales parecían de metal. En veinte años no cambiaste de perfume, tenía regusto a bosque de alta montaña, pero aun con tu fidelidad, nunca llegó a ser tu aroma. Estaba convencido de que no olías a nada, como el frío.

Y, sin embargo, ahora me demuestras cuanto me equivocaba. Emanas sudor, lágrimas y sangre, la sangre me salpica en la cara demostrándome que no es de cristal; la mezcla huele a realidad y a humano, a parto también, curiosa forma de unir el nacimiento y la muerte. Sí, es irónico. Sé que te gustan las ironías. Desde aquí siento tu calor, pero me gusta acercarme más, hasta oír tus latidos, hasta sentir las venas de tu cuello rotas. Son azules, con un ligero relieve perceptible al acariciarlas con el cuchillo. Ojalá te lo hubiese dicho más veces, siempre estuve orgulloso de tu belleza. Siempre fue lo único que te debí, mamá.


	3. Encerrada

Imagen propuesta por Ficker001. Enlace en perfil.

Rating: K+

Género: Angst

Personaje: Hikari

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y no quedó ninguno<em>**

**3. Encerrada**

De pequeña me decían que tenía muchos pájaros en la cabeza. Yo me preguntaba constantemente el porqué. Por eso empecé a desvelarme por la noche. Quizá luego me acostumbré a que fuera así, a pasar las noches pensando en todo lo que no sabía. Fue en una de esas noches sin dormir cuando vi al primero de ellos. Tenía la cabeza blanca, el pico alargado y los ojos diminutos. El cuerpo era tan negro que seguía siendo oscuro en contraste con el cielo nocturno. Agitó sus alas en mi ventana, dejando caer dos plumas, y siguió agitándolas durante varios minutos. Me quedé mirándolo, agarré fuerte la sábana y traté de despertar a Tai para que lo viera también, pero de mi boca no salieron más que susurros.

Recogí las plumas por la mañana y las metí en un jarrón. A finales de mes necesité guardarlas en otro lugar.

Era algo secreto. Cada noche venían a mi ventana más pájaros que la anterior. Me acostumbré a ellos, sentía especial su visita. Entonces no podía preveer lo que ocurriría, mi ruina.

Se volvieron agresivos. Al principio solo fue uno de ellos, tal vez el primero que conocí. Arañaba la ventana con su pico y sus patas. Los demás lo imitaron y yo corrí a encerrarme en el cuarto de baño. Coloqué mis manos sobre mis oídos, pero aún así seguía escuchando los arañazos contra el cristal. Querían romperlo, querían entrar en mi casa y el ruido me impedía pensar con claridad. Unas rayaduras se pisaban a otras, tejían una red densa que se mezclaba con sus graznidos. Empecé a temblar y a tener arcadas, no llegué a vomitar.

Cesaron los ruidos. También las arcadas. Ocurrió de golpe.

Mi hermano fue el primero en encontrarme arrodillada en el baño por la mañana. Me preguntó qué había pasado. Por qué tenía en la cara y en las uñas manchas de sangre.

—Han sido ellos.

—¿Ellos?

—Te lo mostraré —dije sin levantarme. No podía—. Mira en el jarrón de mi cuarto. En los cajones encontrarás más. Quizá es lo que buscan. No debí cogerlas, nunca debí.

Mi hermano miró en el interior del jarrón, metió la mano y se puso pálido en cuestión de segundos, por fin entendía lo que pasaba.

—No te vayas —le pedí.

—No llores, estaré aquí mismo, no me voy. Solo quiero llamar a mamá y papá —me susurró.

—No me dejes sola. ¡Cierra la puerta! Por favor… cierra la puerta, Tai…

Papá y mamá dijeron que no me preocupara, que me llevarían a un sitio seguro.

Al parecer, solo tengo pájaros en la cabeza. Los médicos ya me han doblado la medicación. Son unas píldoras de color blanco, algo grandes, aunque se pueden partir.

Pero las escupo, las piso, las convierto en polvillo que restriego por mi enmarañado pelo, se disfrazan de caspa, las diluyo por la noche en la ducha y no porque tenga miedo de perder mi mente, me da miedo dejar de saber que están ahí los pájaros que solo yo puedo ver.


	4. La casa soñada

Segunda imagen propuesta por HikariCaelum. Se trata de un hombre y una mujer con máscaras de animales delante de una casa algo ruinosa, da mal rollo. El enlace por lo visto ya no funciona.

Rating: T

Género: Misterio

Personajes: Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Ken.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y no quedó ninguno<em>**

**4. La casa soñada**

—Gira a la izquierda. Sí… era por aquí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó Ken, tenía la sensación de que solo daban círculos. Takeru no contestó.

—¡Es ahí! ¿Ves la casa amarilla? Sigue recto, falta poco.

Miyako obedeció.

—Para ya —dijo Takeru. Miyako detuvo el vehículo—. Esta es la casa a la que Hikari me trae todas las noches.

Ken, en el asiento del copiloto, intercambió una mirada con Miyako. Creía al escritor cuando afirmaba que soñaba con Hikari a diario, no dudaba de ello, pero no podía darle la razón cuando contaba fascinado que no se trataban de simples sueños. Takeru aseguraba que eran mensajes desde el más allá. Desde el principio, Miyako y Ken se mostraron escépticos. Sabían que al desaparecer Hikari, Takeru se sentiría por siempre incompleto; su locura era comprensible para todos aquellos que los habían visto juntos. Habían accedido a acompañarle en su búsqueda de la casa soñada, en un intento de, simplemente, decirle que podía contar con ellos.

—Os dije que era cierto.

Permanecieron un minuto en silencio. Takeru sonreía, con palpables deseos de salir del coche. Ken habló.

—¿No crees posible que esta sea una casa cualquiera, que simplemente al verla la hayas relacionado con tus sueños? El cerebro nos engaña.

Miyako se mordía los labios.

—No. Es esta casa —dijo Takeru—. Podría describírtela entera con los ojos cerrados. Hikari siempre se asoma en la ventana del piso de arriba, nunca soy capaz de descifrar su expresión.

—Ya, pero podría ser que ya hubieses venido, solo que no lo recuerdes y…

—Yo le creo —interrumpió Miyako—. No os lo comenté, pero yo también he soñado con esta casa. Nunca le di importancia hasta ahora, pensé que… solo echaba de menos a Hikari.

Takeru asintió en silencio, luego salió del coche. Ken hizo lo mismo, dejando la puerta abierta. Miraba a Miyako, seguía mordiéndose los labios.

—Yo me quedo aquí.

Ken se apoyó en la ventana.

—Vamos, Miya, solo es sugestión, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Takeru nos necesita.

Miyako le devolvió una mirada firme a Ken, salió del coche y le dio la mano. Takeru caminaba hacia la casa, embelesado.

Se encontraban a cinco metros de la puerta cuando una mujer con el rostro cubierto con una máscara de conejo la abrió.

—No os esperaba —comentó con un tono amable. Miyako y Ken se quedaron paralizados. Takeru detuvo su paso, pero lucía tranquilo. Detrás de la mujer apareció alguien más, corpulento, debido a su vestido aniñado no era fácil distinguir su sexo al primer vistazo. El hombre llevaba una máscara de gato. Ambos tenían su boca al descubierto, por lo que no costaba entenderles.

—¡Bienvenidos! La cena estará lista pronto —dijo el hombre con júbilo. La mujer fue la primera en entrar en la casa, él la siguió. Takeru continuó su paso calmado. Miyako y Ken se asomaron con cautela, parecía que no había nadie más.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

En la chimenea se quemaban los últimos huesos de Hikari.

Y no quedó ninguno.

* * *

><p><strong>Al habla la autora<strong>: Probablemente no escriba más viñetas en esta colección (y si lo hago haré como si este mensaje nunca hubiese existido). Tenía más ideas pero cuando estoy con ellas me desaparecen las ganas, debe ser que no me motivan lo suficiente y hay una en concreto que es demasiado difícil. Así que, por si acaso, me despido: espero que disfrutaseis con estos drabbles. Yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolos, son géneros que no escribo normalmente, y siempre me gusta saber que, mejor o peor, puedo hacerlo!

Salieron historias muy buenas de la Casita del Horror en el foro, si no las habéis visto, os animo a echarles un vistazo. ¡Ojalá repitamos el años que viene!


End file.
